Chapter 018
Conditions for Survival (生存のための条件, Seizon no Tame no Jōken) is the 18th chapter of the Gantz manga, written and illustrated by Hiroya Oku. Cover Page Nishi is wearing normal clothes over his Gantz suit, his face showing a cold smirk. He is splattered with blood and is holding an x-rifle in one hand and a y-gun in the other. Synopsis Kato lies on the ground bleeding while Nishi is pressuring Kurono to kill the badly beaten and now teethless adult alien . The latter is shedding tears while breathing heavily, pointing his x-gun at the alien. Nishi goads him further by saying that the onion alien killed all the other hunters, including Kato, and tells him to look at what he's done. Kurono glances at his dying friend and screams, but still doesn't pull the triggers. Finding him unbelievable, Nishi goes further and tells him that the creature isn't even human, and is more like an animal if anything else. Smirking, he tries to encourage Kurono and asks him if the suit makes him feel strong, and how good it feels to destroy things. He says that it's fun to look at pictures of corpses and how he could see a kindred spirit in Kurono the moment he arrived in the room, noting how he must really want to see actual death. Kurono quickly tells him to "fuck off" and how he isn't like Nishi at all. Just staring at Kurono, Nishi feels disappointment in that Kurono has proven to be yet "another" hypocrite, which the latter echoes the word back, saying that Nishi is a sicko. Let down, Nishi tells Kurono that he's even stupider than he looks, to which he retorts that what's happening to them isn't a comic book or a video game, and calls him a loser. Kurono holsters his gun and walks over to his fallen friend, crying. Pointing his y-gun at the onion dad, Nishi tells Kurono that he really was going to let him score the points this time, and says that it's his loss. Turning to see what's happening, he sees a beam shooting off into the sky and dematerializing the alien. The beam keeps at it until the entire creature is gone, disappearing into the sky. Holding his gun up, Nishi says that his gun is for "sending" while the gun that Kurono has is for killing. Kurono asks where Nishi "sent" the alien, but Nishi doesn't know, guessing that it may be "above". Moving on, Kurono reasons that Nishi may know more about what this "hunting" business is all about, to which Nishi points out that while he may not know everything, he knows more than Kurono and the others. Kurono than asks what will happen now, Nishi answering that they'll return to the room, much to Kurono's shock. Nishi finishes that they're then free to go, even free to go back home if they choose. A surprised Kurono asks if he's telling the truth, since they're supposed to be dead. Nishi says they're alive and tells him to just wait for a while. In his mind, Kurono wonders if it's true that they can really go home now. Remembering Kato, he frantically asks Nishi if they can bring Kato back to life. Nishi answers no, because only the living can return to the room. Bending down, Kurono starts shaking his friend, praying that he may still be alive, crying his eyes out. Upon seeing how bad his injury is, Kurono tearfully concludes that he would soon die even if they were brought back. Nishi points out that no matter how badly injured a hunter gets (even if they lose a limb) that if they stay alive when they return to the room, all the damage is healed. Kurono is doubtful, but the younger boy points out that he would have no reason to lie and whether he wants to believe him or not is up to him. With that, Kurono continues to try and revive Kato but to no avail. Soon the transfer begins and Nishi begins getting sent back to the room, telling Kurono that he'll see him soon. Kurono desperately tries slapping Kato awake, but soon he begins to get transferred back with no life signs from Kato. Even with his head now back in the room, Kurono keeps shouting for his friend to come back, but his pleas go unanswered. Soon Kurono is all the way transferred and he begins sobbing for his friend, whose body is still lying outside. Characters in Order of Appearance * Masaru Kato * Joichiro Nishi * Kei Kurono * Adult Onion Alien Arc Navigation Category:Manga chapters